Persephone Jackson, Daughter of Hades
by Godofwar99
Summary: Here's my first Percy Jackson Fanfic, but I felt like Hades was very neglected as there aren't any stories on his kids. So I've decided to change Perseus into Persephone and change a bit on her. She'll be Sally's child, the children of the big three will still be there, but for Poseidon's kid, he or she will be in the Titan's Curse one I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Ever think that life will go your way, that there will be nothing to keep you down, nothing to stop you from getting anything? I apparently did not get that kind of life. My name is Persephone or Perci, Jackson, my age is twelve, but you might think I'm older somehow, and I have many issues in my life to call what I have "normal". For one thing is the fact that I tend to attend many different schools. One can't keep me down for at least maybe a year or so without some trouble. I'm that kid schools warn the next one about and put me under some watch like I'm a prisoner that just got out of jail. It's not exactly a pleasant thing in what's known as my life. It's also not like I caused those incidents to get expelled. Now I'm stuck at Yancy Academy in New York, a hell on earth that's for sure. Not all bad though; well at first it was. See, my second problem are a few... medical issues. See, I'm ADHD, I can't exactly keep still or follow along easily so classes are a drag for me if I can't pay any kind of attention. My next issue is that I'm dyslexic, letters and words don't go well for me. I try and try and it's as if English hates me, just doesn't want me to read it or speak it. Don't even get me started on Shakespeare... However, if there's one thing I've learned while at this new prison, everyone has issue via theft, educational hindrances and other such problems that make it hard. I was swimming with the right school, but didn't like the fish I was swimming with.

Let's see... keep going to different schools, have medical issues, what else is there to my life? Oh, yeah! It's my "family". I mean I have my mother, Sally, but she's not why it's an issue. She's sweet, loving but the fact that she puts up with my step-dad Gabe for so long is beyond me or anyone known to man. I think even people back in the old days wouldn't understand. The guy is managing some electronic mega mart, but we never hear of him going to work. The slob just stays home, drinks and plays poker. Oh, and on top of that, he's an abusive SOB. Yeah, the bastard of pig and a drunk whore abuses my mother and me. I'm glad to leave him, but I can't with my mother. My mother has had a bad life already with her parents dying at the age of five and not being able to finish high school because her uncle, the one that took care of her, died of cancer as she needed to take on jobs to help him. My mom deserves a better life, and I'll bring it to her... some day. What's also rough in my family is my real father. I have... small glimpses of him from maybe a younger time. I remember a warm feeling when he held me, a set of dazzling eyes, as well as... I'm not sure but it keeps haunting me to this day, a memory I can't remember but want to. In any case, I do hold a grudge for my father leaving my mom as she's left with the pig she has now. My mom says he's not dead, meaning when I find him, I'll beat the crap out of him and get some answers.

Okay, sorry, family is a touchy subject. Now let's see what else I have to say... well, out of the blue I'd like to say, I'm a lesbo. And I don't care who judges me, be it the guys saying, "I'm too cute to let a girl have" or the girls saying "Sorry, but not interested". I have my reasons; I'm always comfortable with girls due to my mother and of course my history with Gabe. After what he did, he basically ruined my old dreams of finding Prince Charming. But hey, I got no issues, it's my choice and I can do that or change it should I meet the right guy, which I doubt will happen. Now I'm not those lesbian stereotypes, you know the tomboyish looks, I completely dis any boy and just act like a bitch by stating flaws in men like how they'd describe Gabe. I wear whatever I want because I have my own style, could be jeans one day, could be a skirt; one day it'll be high heels or boots or even sneakers. As for the thing on the guys, don't get me wrong I still have respect for guys, after all, I wouldn't be here without one, but you'd have to earn my respect, not just try to woe me with any kind of charm. So now you know another thing on me. Well, there's more to my life than my medical history, family issues and my sexuality.

Okay, so to Yancy Academy, it's a boarding school, but most of the people are from rich families and again are the troubled kids. I've been living in the dorms working hard for the education my mother wanted. My courses include pre-algebra, Latin and English. Only teacher I like there is Mr. Brunner, he teaches the Latin class and he's better than any teacher there. He brings in awesome Greek swords and tells awesome stories on the gods of that time. He keeps me more interested than anyone in school for sure. Mr. Brunner is a middle-aged man with scruffy brown hair, eyebrows and a bushy beard. However, the poor guy kind of has a setback; he's paralyzed from the waist down so he's in a wheelchair. Even though he's like that, he's treated me better than any other teacher. He seems to take a very special interest in me, says I have... potential. I hope this potential can help me pass those awful tests or get into college.

I may have Mr. Brunner on my side at the academy, but I was able to make a friend. His name is Grover Underwood, he's a bit strange like most of the people at the school, but he's a good weird. Grover is about an inch taller than I am, had scrawny arms, a bit pale, has short, messy brown hair and is one of those earth environmentalists, criticizing people for not recycling, a vegan or vegetarian I can't remember which one. He's not so bad; he's been by my side for the longest time at that crap school. One thing I've noticed is how he spends time with Mr. Brunner, I think they're pals of some kind. Well, either way, Grover is a good friend, and who knows, he could be my prince charming, but I don't want to give up on meat.

Okay, so today our class is going to this new Greek and Roman art exhibit at a Museum in New York. All our class was being escorted and watched by Mr. Brunner, best guide if I might add, and our newest pre-algebra teacher, Ms. Dodds. Her appearance does kind of... disturbs me. Our previous teacher was reported to have a breakdown and our batty teacher came as a sub. She's what you'd expect from my distaste in her; wrinkly skin, straw dry brown hair, and has a bad attitude. She's watching me like some bat. With that in mind, I hope my trip will be a good one, my life is difficult enough already.

 **Chapter 1**

I was opening day at the museum for the new Greek and Roman exhibit and my class at Yancy Academy took a trip. We were now looking at the statues of many of the old mythological gods such as Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite and others. Mr. Brunner, who was wearing a green sweater with a grey vest, having on black slacks in his wheelchair, was explaining stories such as the myth of Heracles, Perseus Theseus and many others. I was in the group taking pictures of any statues that struck my fancy; such as a statue of the abduction of Persephone, Mr. Brunner explained how the goddess was taken and her story came into the mythological explanations of the seasons. It was amazing how such a minor goddess had a big impact. I was dressed in my school uniform since Yancy is a private boarding school; I had on a white blouse with a black skirt as it came with a pair of grey socks that extended to my shins and a pair of red sneakers. My hair was a long black color as I grew it out to a bit past my shoulders; my skin was a bit dark, but it'd be enough to call me tan, my eye color was a nice shade of green, more emerald coloring than that of grass. I walked along with Grover as he was dressed in the male's attire for the school, he was really into the statue of Artemis as she drew and arrow pointing upward. We walked around as Mr. Brunner told a story, "There are twelve Olympian gods, the most powerful are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the sons of Kronos. After the Titan war, the three brothers have divided to cosmos among themselves with Zeus ruling the heavens, Poseidon with the waters and Hades with the Underworld. Most children of these three gods are known greatly as either rulers or heroes." One student said, "Because they can't keep it in their pants." The class laughed as Mr. Brunner said, "Most of the time, yes." I was curious as to what heroes belonged to these three brothers. I raised my hands as our guide asked, "Ms. Jackson, you're question?" I asked loud and clear, since most people had issues following along, "Yeah, there's lots of heroes belonging to Zeus such as Heracles and Perseus, Theseus and Bellerophon for Poseidon but how come none for Hades?" The old man took a breath as if it was terrible news as he explained, "Hades was the most husband like among all the gods, loyal to his wife, Persephone. Barely any children, mortal at least, were ever born of this god. But that's something that separates Hades from his brothers, he's more loyal and keeps oaths, unlike Zeus and Poseidon." I had to ask this one, "So why than is everyone making him as a bad guy? The god that's always trying to take over everything?" One student said, "When you live in Hell, you gotta be seen as the Devil. You'd fit in, Perci." The group laughed at me as Grover gave me the "Don't bother with them" look. Mr. Brunner answered my question, to over right the student's, "Well, most people wouldn't want to worship death as many would want to live as best they can. Hades is also known for giving off immense fear with what he received from the cyclopes, the Helm of Darkness, like the Trident or Zeus' Lightning Bolt, it is very powerful, said to have made Titans fear Hades more than his brothers. It's due to these traits that people might make Hades out as a bad god." The group moved on as I stayed behind to examine the statue of Hades. He had a long, curly beard, a toga, a two-pronged spear and the dog Cerberus by his side as the statue was all white. I studied him wondering why be feared and hated? Why couldn't he be more... respectable and loved? He's more of a husband than Zeus and Poseidon as well as the oldest brother; why be cast as a villain when his brothers don't keep their wedding vows in mind and don't seem to pay him any dues? I whispered, "Don't mind them, big guy, I know who you really are, not a bad guy, just... misunderstood." I soon paused as I shook my head, "And I'm talking to a statue..." I soon ran back to find my group.

It was lunch time as we decided to eat by stairs outside. I was hanging by the large pool outside enjoying a nice PBJ sandwich, some Doritos, had an apple and some Cherry Dr. Pepper. Grover came by saying, "Well, well, isn't someone too cool to sit with everyone else." I giggled a bit saying, "Can the same be said for you, celery boy?" Grover rolled his eyes as he sat by me as he had a pleading look on his face. I decided to tell him, "I appreciated you sticking up for me, even if you didn't say it." Grover said, "Hey, it's a crap school full of crap kids." I played with his curly hair like he was a dog as I tossed him my apple and some veggies I wasn't keen on eating. Grover lit up like the Fourth of July as he began to eat away like a termite with a block of wood. As he ate, he looked to me as he said, "You were kind of right to ask that question. Seems the lord of the dead was a bit... neglected and deemed evil. Still, imagine a demigod child of Hades, what'd they be like? Good? Evil?" I wondered for a bit myself on what a child of Hades would be like. Possibly someone who'd want to prove their father to be just as good as Zeus, while looking badass too. Possibly getting into fights, like with Heracles, man that guy fought all of Greece. I even wondered on what they could do. Heracles had amazing strength, Perseus had tools of the gods, Theseus was quick and strong, wonder what a child of Hades could do? Maybe... summon the dead to do their bidding? That would be awesome, I'd have servants at my fingertips. Maybe they could control the Earth? It'd be like an Earthbender off Avatar. After some thought I replied, "Not a clue."

Just as lunch was getting good, it got bad. Coming over, was this bitch I'd like to strangle with my own two hands, Nancy Bobofit. If one food would describe her, it'd be a Cheeto, the girl had curly long red hair with red freckles. She was put in the academy due to being kleptomaniac, bitch couldn't help but to steal. She came over as she said, "Grover, I didn't know you were a girl, that'd be the only reason why Perci girl over hear would even talk to you. Or did the les become bi?" I rolled my eyes as I wanted to roll her head. Having those powers would be good now, I could use them to make Nancy suffer. I soon got up and said, "Grover is still Grover, while you are still some kind of bastard child of a chip snack." Nancy smirked as she said, "What are you going to do, daddy issues? You going to hit me? Do it, this school will be better off if you were to be expelled. After all, I didn't do anything against you, you're standing for the hippie here."

What to do? I didn't know what I could do against the bitch. She was always picking on me because of my issues and she just treats it like it was her favorite show in the world. My blood started boiling as I clenched my fists. However, for some weird reason, Nancy fell over, I mean like she tripped backwards. Her right arm made some sort of crunch sound as she shrieked in pain. She yelled, "Perci pushed me down! My arm!" I looked around as the kids were accusing me of doing the deed but... I didn't even touch her; the girl just fell over. I didn't know why they looked at me, were they just going to take her word over mine? No trial, jury, evidence, just guilty, you're here by expelled? Bullshit on that. Coming into the mists of it all was a very ugly looking teacher, Ms. Dodds. She yelled, "Perci Jackson, come to me right this second!" I couldn't believe it, even that bitch was standing for the thief. As I slowly made my way back, I heard Grover say, "It was me, not Perci, people. Sorry, I'm guilty of it all." Ms. Dodds rolled whatever eyes she had as the response went like this, "I'll deal with you, Mr. Underwood, right now I'm dealing with this Missy."

"Great," I thought to myself, "Another school expulsion." I made my way with the math teacher as she decided to take us somewhere private. Ms. Dodds made us enter an empty room, one that looked like it was under repairs or construction. There were some support and towering structure with some sculptures in the area. Whole place was about twenty feet tall and thirty feet wide. I turned to the old bat, "Look, I didn't touch her, I swear." The old bat cringed as she said, "Careful on swearing, Miss Jackson, those are strong bonds. Now than, did you really think you could get away from us?" I thought on what she said "Us". Who exactly was "us"? The school board? The police or maybe... government agents? I asked, "I'm sorry, but whom are you talking about?" Before she could answer, I was pushed back by the bitch. I landed on my back as I looked over to see that the pre-algebra teacher really was an old bat.

Just when I thought Ms. Dodds couldn't get any uglier, she did. Her wrinkly old skin turned into leathery bat flesh, a pair of wings appeared behind here as she turned into this... monster. Her teeth sharpened into fangs, ears turned into that of a bat, her nails turned sharp like claws as she became some kind of... thing. My heart was racing, racing quickly as I was about to get up but what was Ms. Dodds picked me up and threw me into a wall. I went flying as the impact was hard, very hard. I fell a few feet off the floor as the impact was hard too. My vision was blurry, and my bones ached as I tried to get up. The monster that stood before me went up as she said, in a raspy, deeper voice, "Always fun to play with your food before eating it. But first, where is the lightning bolt?"

Now I knew that the hit on the wall messed with my mind. "Lightning bolt"? What the actual fuck was she talking about? Am I just dreaming and if she kills me will I wake up? Yeah that's it... I'm back at the dorms, asleep with mythology on the brain and now I'm dreaming about some kind of... ugly, bat mother-fucker... However, what I was seeing wasn't fake. I could feel her claws grabbing my throat as she said, "I asked you a question. Now answer it." My throat was closing from the pressure that was being added to my throat as I couldn't respond. As I thought I was about to meet my end, I heard something, a voice that screamed, "Begone!" I looked around, thinking the voice came from someone who came inside, but the room was getting darker. Was it my brain just sitting off from the injuries? Whatever it was, I was seeing less light every second. The room appeared to have gotten darker and darker and I felt... cold. I felt as if I was being trapped in an ice box. Ms. Dodds soon looked around like something was coming after her now. I could see panic and fear in her eyes as she dropped me. I fell on my front side as I watch Dodds fly off and he form began to turn into a golden misty form. I soon laid on the ground, wounded and wondering this, "What the hell just happened?" After that, everything went dark.

I woke after, I don't know how long, a few seconds or maybe a few minutes as I heard some rolling coming in. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Brunner coming in as he didn't look too pleased. One of his bushy eyebrows was raised at me as if wondering why I was here in this abandoned room with some injuries. I got up off the floor as Mr. Brunner said, "Miss Jackson, next time you want to sleep, it'd be best to do it at the dorms." I looked around as I said to him, "I... I wasn't sleeping. I was attacked by our pre-algebra teacher, Ms. Dodds attacked me and she became this... I don't even know what the fuck it was, but she nearly killed me!" Mr. Brunner's face was transformed from displeased to confusion. I was wondering what the hell made him look that way; I mean sure the monster thing might seem off but how could he not notice my wounds? However, I looked at myself and the strangest thing happened to me... I was healed! All the bruises were gone, my body felt better as if I wasn't attacked. I was freaking out, no way did I dream that up, nor could I have just fallen asleep in this room. Mr. Brunner finally looked at me and said the one thing that blew my mind, "Miss Jackson, there is no Ms. Dodds."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Miss Jackson, there is no Ms. Dodds." Now if you were to just fight a bat looking demon, who just transformed from your Pre-algebra teacher to that, not to mention tried to kill you, and you hear those words, you probably have to say to yourself, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I didn't dream of the old bat for the past few months, I didn't just meet with her to discuss my grades in math and I CERTAINLY didn't dream of her trying to kill me. That was basically on my mind for the trip back to the academy.

Lots of time passed as I still couldn't get that day out of my mind. Everyone just up and forgot about the beast that once walked in our school halls. Everyone just thought our new teacher was the one we had all along. Now I know something was up; did some drug or food poisoning mess up their minds, brainwashed them all into thinking what they saw was all fake and what was happening now was reality? This whole endeavor did not help me at all. I asked Grover on it, but the hippie just... hesitated. Everyone else was to the point "Who is she?" "Never heard of her." or even "I think your mind is more messed up than we thought." I know something was up, I just didn't know what it could be. Whatever it was, I had to know; otherwise, the world is just fucking with me.

The rest of the year was just studying, bullying and lots of other school drama. However, it was near the end of that year when finals were coming around. If there's one thing I hate more than thinking on hard questions, it's answering them. With all my dyslexia and ADHD, testing feels like rocket science. I must study harder and earlier just so I can make sense of some letters and sentences. I was in the middle of a Latin review as I decided to take a break and get some air. The halls were empty since it was late at night, right around nine at night. I walked through different halls as I tried to clear my head. I tried to think on the better things that were going on, or will be going on. I would see my mother after exams are finished, I'd be free from the crap school I was living in, and so much more.

A few minutes past as I heard some muttering going on. I was trying to be polite about it and decided to keep going but the words "Perci might be in trouble" got my attention. It came by Mr. Brunner's office as I listened in; I could hear Grover and the mister talking. Grover said to the teacher, "Look all I'm saying is that if a fury attacked her, then it's clear we might have the right kid." Mr. Brunner sounded a bit stressed as he said, "I saw the whole ordeal, we might not have the right child, but maybe found... another. I noticed in the room it became darker and colder as well as... something more fearful than Phebos." Grover sighed as he said, "Look, I can't fail like I did the last time... I... Just can't. Besides, we need to make sure she's the one we're looking for and get the issue resolved by the Summer Solstice. We need to have Perci protected during the break, maybe I could-" Grover was cut off while the old man replied, "Look, Grover the matter can be resolved at a later date, just let the girl live with the ignorance for a little while longer. You have also not failed, Grover, you know how she was, who she was meant to be. But for now, let's focus on keeping Perci alive." I... couldn't believe what I was hearing, what was wrong with me? Is there like a gang after me and if I heard that right "fury"? So the old bat really was a monster, but how come they knew what she was? Brunner and Grover acted as if she didn't exist. And now that the old man brought it up, that room did turn a bit into a nightmare zone. I thought it was due to the injuries I thought I had faced, but if they both noticed... than what's happening? I wanted to lean in for more, but by then, it was a mistake. I rushed to the end of the hall as I heard one of them coming to the door. When taking cover, I heard Brunner saying, "Damn these nerves, I haven't been tense since the Winter Solstice. Mr. Underwood, time for you to retire. As well as ready for tomorrow's exam." It was then I heard Grover exiting and complaining about tomorrow. Luckily he left another way, but by then I decided to get some rest. I had enough craziness for one night.

I'll skip a head past all the school stuff. My break was beginning now, as I was now in a cab to my mom's place. Well, I had to take a bus then to a cab. The station was busy and I saw my dear hippie friend; he said he wanted to come along and was acting weird like he was looking for something like say a fury for instance. However, a pair, three of them at least, of old ladies knitting a pair of large blue socks made the poor guy freak out. I didn't want to do it but I left Grover there. Believe me, he wouldn't want to see where my mother and I live. When the cab ride was over, payed the driver, I went to my apartment building or Gabe's place. I found the place in shambles, a pigsty. Place smelled like moldy pizza, cheese fries and gym shorts; not exactly a friendly place, could use a fumigation squad. I walked into my room, or what was my room. Place was filled with trash, car magazines, my bed was messed up and the place looked like Gabe lived in it forever. I put my stuff down, couldn't believe I was back with that pig. I just wanted to see my mom and just see some light in this darkness. As I waited for my mom, the filth came in. Gabe was a fat man who was balding so he barely had any hair on his head, he just wore jeans and a messy white shirt and eyes so brown they'd look like a toilet full of diarrhea. He stood there with his arms crossed as he said, "Give me your money, brat." I rolled my eyes as I said, "Good to see you too, Gabe, but I don't have any money." The fat piece of work came over, trying to act all macho saying, "You took a bus and a cab here, I know you have money, so fork it over. You're in my house and you'll live by my rules, my word is law; unless you want to live on the street-" before the guy could finish, an angel spoke to the devil, "Gabe, leave her alone, she just got here." My mom came to the rescue. My mother had long, beautiful brown hair, amazing sea-green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a blue blouse and black skirt as she came in with black heels. Gabe decided to leave, knowing he wouldn't get any money. When he left, I hugged my mother as close and as tight as I could. I missed her so much, I missed how she smell, how she held me and how much I love her. I needed her more than she needed me. We sat down as she said, "You've grown a lot since Christmas, it's good to see you, sweetie." We both sat down as she said, "Sorry for the mess, your stepfather wanted a place to read his magazines." I scoffed as I replied, "There's a place, it's called a chair." My mother laughed as she soon replied, "Well, never mind that, I've got some good new; I've rented out our favorite cabin by the beach for three whole days!" I smiled when I heard about that; my mother said my parents met there, with my biological dad, not Gabe. It's a hard place to rent out since we have a lot of financial issues. I'm glad my mother was able to get it, finally wanted to get the whole Ms. Dodds and Yancy Academy.

I thought my mother and I would be at the cabin sooner, unfortunately, Gabe got in the way. The pig wanted my mom's legendary seven bean dip. Apparently he and his friends were going to have a poker game and he wanted food to stuff his if it wasn't bad enough that Gabe was being an asshole as usual, he even told me "If you have one scratch on the car, you're paying for it." Unbelievable! The dip-shit clearly wanted payback for that dumb "change". People run out of money, he would know. Well, now me and my mother were together for an all-girls weekend. The cabin was at Montauk at Long Island, about three hours from Manhattan, as it had two bed rooms, one bathroom and the living room and kitchen were together. It was a bit small, but it was better than the apartment. As we sat in the sofa, there was a storm going on outside, a hurricane. Power was out and now me and my mother were drinking hot coco by the of my uniform, I changed into some clothes more in my style. I was now wearing a black shirt with a red outline on the collar and at the opening for arms. I was now wearing a pair of denim shorts that went half-way to my thighs and my red sneakers. My mother was now dressed in a pair of jeans, a red shirt and brown slippers. It was nice being close with my mother, haven't had such an experience in a long time. We use to have shopping trips, ice-skating during the winter, even the arcade, I tell you my mom is good at Dance Revolution. As we drank our chocolate drinks my mother said, "Now this is the life; nice fire, cozy little place and spending time with my little girl. I'll take it any day." I smiled at my mother as I replied, "I agree, I'd take this over that school. Lots of stuff happened to me; exams, bullying as well as an... incident. I don't think the school will be taking me anytime soon..." I really was disappointed in myself; I heard Grover said he failed something but he has nothing on me; I've failed private school again. My mother look at me as she said, "Don't worry, we'll come up with something. I know of a place that can help, sweetie, somewhere your father wasn't keen on, but said would help you." I scoffed and replied, "Old man ditched us and has a school for me?" My mother looked disappointed as she said, "It's not a school... it's a camp. People there are like you; special. Just trust me sweetie, give it a chance, I'm sure everything will be fine." I looked at her as I was a bit sad; would we really be separated again? I replied, "But... but what about you? I don't want to leave you with that fat shit Gabe. Mom he mistreats you, why do you still put up with his crap?" My mother looked at me, as if what she was going to say was practiced or being forced to say, "He's been helpful, but you just don't even know it." "Helpful" I thought in my mind. How did that crap help? He beats my mom, treats her like a slave and thinks he's a god.

As if on cue, there was a knocking at the door. I walked over as I said, "Must be Gabe asking to refill his bean dip." My mother soon freaked out as she yelled, "Perci, don't answer that!" I didn't know what she was freaking out about, I know Gabe is evil, but if I know the fat ass, he won't leave. It's time I stand up to the pig as I opened the door. However, when I thought I was going to bad mouth smelly Gabe, I soon found Grover soaked to the skin. I was wondering how the Hell he found me and my mother, but there was something else about Grover... he wasn't wearing any pant, but what was more weird, he had goat legs... first my pre-algebra teacher turns into some bat demon called a fury, my Latin teacher said I'm in some trouble, now my friend has goat legs... guess that explains the vegetarian thing... I was wondering if I really was dreaming this time, I fell asleep with my mother by the fireplace and now having a wacky dream. My mother brought Grover in as he said, "Being followed... Sally, we need to get Perci out of here now... like right now." Okay seriously, what the fuck was going on? Who was after me? Why was Grover half goat and why isn't my mom freaking out?! As if no one wanted to explain anything, they grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the cabin. By that time, my weekend with my mom was over.

We drove in Gabe's car, which didn't smell as bad as the apartment (Thank God) as my mother was taking me to this "place" my old man wanted me to go but wasn't keen on it to begin with. My mother was freaking out, she acted like we were delivering a bomb and needed to hurry before exploding. As for my goat-legged friend, poor guy was exhausted and soaked to the skin; I had to give him some time off and trust him for now, but still, what the fuck with the goat legs? I asked, but not too abruptly, "So... if my memory of the stories Mr. Brunner said are correct, my friend here is a... a... saytr?" Grover nodded as he replied, "Yup, those myths he told you are true. As for why people didn't notice before, it's complicated. But listen, what's following us is worse than Ms. Dodds." Ah, ha! He admitted there was a Ms. Dodds! Well, got that off my chest, but now it's filled again with what's chasing us, and I don't want to know. Unfortunately, it was going to catch up, one way or the other. Now you're thinking, "Don't think like that, there's hope." Well, here's what happened.

As we kept driving, the weirdest weather occurred for my mother; it was raining cows. A bovine was tossed in front of our car as my mother swerved out of control as the car went flying. I held on to dear life as the hunk of junk twisted in the air; but the landing had the car standing on the roof as my neck began to hurt like crazy. I groaned as my mother looked back to say, "You two alright?" Ah, motherly love, but I replied, "Yeah, mom I'm fine. But..." I looked to Grover as the poor saytr was out and muttering, "Food..." over and over. I knew whatever was after us wouldn't be far off. Needing an escape, had to break the back glass as we manage to get out of the torn car. Hopefully, Gabe won't notice the car had a scratch or a thousand. When we pulled Grover out, my mother and I looked to see something was coming, something big was on our tails. I couldn't make it out, but it was coming in fast. My mother soon had the same idea, "Run!" With that, we took Grover's arms and ran for it

Our marathon led our group into the woods on the side of the road as we did our best to outmaneuver the thing that was after us; okay so my teacher was a demon, being chased by a big... thing and now carrying my friend, who is half goat to some place my deadbeat dad wanted yet didn't want me to go to. Whoopee doopee do! As we ran, I heard something coming... and it sounded mechanical. I looked back as there was an update on the weather; it was now raining cars. Needing to hurry before my death, and the death of my loved ones, " we ran past a giant tree as the broken-down car crashed into the side on the tree. We managed to dodge the weather, but I smelled gas... and that's not a good sign. It wasn't long before the gas decided to ruin our evacuation plan. Within a matter of seconds, the car combust as it ignited the gasoline leaking from the engine. The explosion had a force that blasted our group a few feet. My body is just not getting the respect it deserves; first thrown into a wall by some Fury, the car wreck now this explosion... honestly, what world wants me dead? What did I do to deserve this? I landed on my stomach from the explosion as I staggered to get up from the attack. I picked up Grover as the flames of the car roared behind us. I might have been banged up due to maybe a few stray pieces of metal hitting me, but hopefully nothing serious. My mother looked at me worryingly as she said, exhausted, "Perci, head to the hill with the large pine tree, there you'll see a big white house, head there, you'll be safe... please, sweetie..." I didn't know how my mother knew something was there, but I didn't want to second guess anything in this world. However, I couldn't leave my mom... I didn't want to leave her at that thing's mercy. I shook my head, telling her I couldn't do it, but it was too late, my stubborn action came to bit me in the back side. The beast caught up with us.

 **Chapter 3**

To say this thing was ugly would be like saying the sky was blue; this beast ranged in about 13 ft in height, had a body built for ten muscle trainers, had the legs of a bull, covered in dark brown fur and on it's head were a pair of curved horns like a bull and I didn't need to know mythology to figure out this guy. Unfortunately, Grover came to his senses and said the answer for me, "The Minotaur!" I'm glad Grover was okay, because I hope he can help me against this thing. My friend got back on his... hooves, I guess, as my mother was getting up. At least I can see the Minotaur clearly due to the flaming car behind him. I nearly died from a Fury, I have a feeling I'd die for sure if I take on this thing; I got lucky with whatever stopped the old bat teacher, now I'm not so sure it could happen again. However, before we could do anything, it grabbed my mother.

My mother, the woman that raised me and cared for me was now in the clutches of a monster. The Minotaur held my mother in his giant fists, squeezing the life out of her. I... I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do as my mother being held as a hostage. My green eyes teared up from anger and fear as I didn't know what to do... I couldn't leave my mother, she needed me and... I needed her. I soon felt cold as I teared up, it was as if the summer night was turning into a winter's night. I thought it was just me but... I noticed something strange, the Minotaur was shivering as was Grover. I didn't know why they were but it was happening. Before I could make sense of it all, the beast began to charge at me.

The Minotaur charged at me, yet, I couldn't move. My life was always bad, I figured I'd just let death come and end it. I couldn't go up against a bull monster, I'm weak, pathetic...I'm no hero. I hoped my death to be quick, but as if it was by some divine intervention, I heard the voice that saved me from the fury, the one that made a demon afraid. I felt something around me, I didn't know what but it felt like someone was holding me. The voice said, "Move! Do so, or you'll regret it." A chill went through my body, either fear or energy as I dodged to my left. When I did, the Minotaur was soon lodged into a tree. His right horn was stuck inside the tree that was behind me, he struggled to get out, poor guy. I heard the voice calling to me, "Show me your worth, don't be a coward, be brave, Persephone." Persephone... somehow this voice knew my true name. But it was right, I had the perfect opportunity to get my mother back. I looked around to find a large shard of metal from the car near me. I grabbed hold of it as I ran to the arm my mother was in. I had only, maybe a few seconds, but I lodged the shard into the bull's arm. I roared in pain pulled itself out of the tree, losing it's right horn and at the same time throwing my mother in the air as it was being dislodged from the tree. My mother was many feet in the air. I ran to save her, at least cushion her fall when the unicorn bull got back on its feet and knocked me away with his enormous hands. I went flying into a tree as I could feel my back possibly broken. I looked to see my mom about to land on the ground but, and I swear I'm not lying, she vanished. She just turned into some golden mist before hitting the ground. I didn't know how or why, but my mother was gone... I was about to charge at the beast, hoping to get some answers if it could speak as the voice in my head said, "No, Perci, don't. Go for the horn and say these words." I said to myself, "Just who the fuck are you? Why do you know about this shit?!" I was in a sad tone, yet angry too when I spoke as Grover, the lazy goat boy, looked at me like I was going crazy, but at this point, I think I was. But the Minotaur charged again with his only horn and so it was either life or death. I could feel my mother alive and yet... I needed to make sure I would see her again. I dodged, but the Minotaur grew smart and didn't get stuck into a tree. As I grabbed the horn, I pulled it with all my strength as the beast was about to come at me for the third time. It readied to charge as I decided to say, "Heh, fuck it," as I repeated the words the voice spoke to me, " I, Persephone Jackson name you, Asterion, son of Pasiphaë and Minos, grandson of Helios. I name you to be mine!" As I finished, the horn and the monster glowed bright, almost like gold, as he too turned into a golden dust, showering me with his remains (gross, by the way). After that... I just past out cold.

All I could see... was a darkness; all I could hear was a voice, another voice, saying, "You show potential, child." His voice was deep, as well as evil. He continued, "I'll let you live for now, but you'll have to show me your worth." I didn't know what the hell was going on, why a pre-teen was exposed to such nightmares, but the darkness around me changed into some new scene. I saw some kind of city, and the landscape was... different than modern times. It looked like...New York but in like the early 1920's. I was looking at what looked like Time Square, people were in vests, suits, those old dresses and bland hair styles. All around cars and buildings really gave signs of it being in the twenties, I can even hear a radio newscaster saying, "And we have quite the broadcast to you, folks, the market is going up as men and women line up to get in on growing companies. In the light in the criminal world, local NYPD police busted several crooks running a speakeasy in downtown Manhattan." One of the men at the time had a newspaper saying the same news as he said, "Well, people miss their booze; can't blame them for trying." It was so weird...I barely remember this era yet... it seems so real. I looked around as there was this one guy that kind of stood out among the... twenties. He had a very pale skin complexion, like a skeleton, had short, ragged hair, eyes that glittered like tar as he wore a black vest with a blood red tie, some dark grey pants with red suspenders, and black leather shoes, man looked like a mix of a roaring twenties party guy and a man going to a funeral. He was just standing in an alley was, as the scene was bare with clothes lines hanging above him and sounds of conversations were heard. As he stood there, someone else entered the scene, as for what how this someone looked, they were...hot! This someone was a lovely female with long blond hair, lovely tanned skin, purple eyes, wore a Marilyn Monroe dress and heels, had a perfect figure, cheek bones and... everything. It was as if my I was falling in love, I wanted to forever do as she said and hope for a kiss in return... she looked to the man with her lovely eyes as her voice was like honey, "I'd like to ask why I'm here in a place like this. I should be... well, you know. Out enjoying the fun, the love and pleasure of the city. Instead you asked me to meet in this disgusting alley." I felt infuriated for some reason, like I couldn't stand this woman being mistreated by this man... it was as if I have some crush for her. But I heard out the man, "The reason I asked you here is because of the fact that your son shot me. And you knows what happens when your son shoots people, just for the fun of it." This guy survived a shot from... a gun, maybe? Impressive I'd say. The woman rolled her eyes as she said, "Yes, yes now, what will it take for you not to seek revenge on my beloved little boy? A night with me? Undo the shot? What will it take?" The man's black eyes looked to her, with some anger to it, as he said, clinching his fists, "I'd like you to take my side, my ally. I need you and your powers in THAT place. Listen to me, you know how powerful and not to mention feared I am with the others. I need you as my ally there. You are just as powerful and feared too." I didn't understand what was going on, but this seemed interesting. I looked to see the woman giving a smile saying, "Oh stop, you're making me blush. Very well, we'll be partners." She extended her right and as the two shook on it as she said, "I swear by the River Styx." When she finished, they let go. The woman soon asked, "So... who's the either the lucky or unlucky woman you met?" Wait... first payment for getting shot then mentioning a woman? I was just so confused at this point... but I heard the man saying, "A nice gal, her name is Sally Jackson."

Is it weird that you hear your mom's name in a dream? Especially one that takes place in the 1920s? Before anything else happened, the scene changed into a pit of darkness as I began to open my eyes. It was morning as I saw the blue sky, heard birds chirping and saw where I was. Must have been the farm house my mom told me to go to; I was out on some porch as I was out in a lawn chair with a blanket over my lap. I stretched, not knowing how long I was out for as I saw Grover; the guy had a change of clothes as he now wore a orange shirt and still had the goat legs... now I know that wasn't a dream. I fought the Minotaur... my mom vanished... I didn't know what to feel as I looked to Grover and asked, "So... how long was I out?" He looked to me and said, "Well... only for a day. You seem to be a fast healer, that's something. How are you feeling after the fight?" I looked at him and noticed a stink... I smelled myself and said, "I feel gross. Need to shower due to running, being thrown and all kinds of crap." Grover gave a small chuckle as he said, "By the way, here, I don't know what you did, but this is yours. Consider it a... spoil of war." He gave me some shoe box that felt really heavy; I opened it to find that horn from the Minotaur. I guess now I have a reminder of how real the world is now and also that I need to find my mother, where ever she is... I stood up as I was still in my old clothes from before. I held onto the horn as Grover told me, "Come on, some people want to meet you; you might know one of them."

When walking over, my own eyes beheld a man I knew all too well, as for why he was there... I have no idea on; I looked to see my favorite teacher with the scruffy brown hair, Mr. Brunner. I had absolutely no idea why he was there, but it was time I got some answers before my brain got fried. I approached the old man as he said, "Good, Perci, you're awake. We kept you stable after the... incident." There was this old, grouchy man, had more hair than Gabe, as he wore a panther shirt, some khakii shorts as his hair was a black mess as he said, "You're the second person I've seen to survive and defeat the Minotaur, though now it's under a different circumstance, not sure how you knew how to do a Naming Spell, maybe you're Hecate's daughter." I was confused by what I was hearing from him as I asked, "And who might you be?" He looked at me with his purple eyes, "Chiron, I thought you told this missy about our tales, seriously don't know who I am? I'll give you a hint, former demigod turned Olympian." I jogged my memory and kept that "Chiron" statement in my mind as I replied, "Dionysus, god of wine?" The man chuckled as he formed a drink in his hand, I thought it'd be wine but turned into a can of Diet Coke as he said, "Unfortunately, wine was my rule over, now dear daddy Zeus has made me the God of Diet Coke until further notice." I chuckled a bit saying, "Is this how gods get grounded?" Chiron answered, "Well, Mr. D had a little misfortune as he was after a nymph that was... off-limits." The old god sighed as I turned to Chiron/ Mr. Brunner, "So... care to explain everything? Why I'm here, why there's this god of alcohol, why Grover is half animal, and also why you're now being called Chiron?" My old teacher smiled as he looked like he was to walk out of his wheelchair, but as he did, now he was half animal, a centaur. His lower half was a strong, brown set of horse legs as now I was beyond the point of no return as he said, "All will be explained, Perci, but first, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Notes

Author's Note:

Hey, fans of Persephone/ Perci Jackson, daughter of Hades. Sorry the chapters have been slow, life's been keeping me busy, as have other ideas to share. I've been trying to keep it close to the original story, but there will be a few changes. For one thing, Riptide wouldn't fit a daughter of Hades, so what would? What's something that'd fit Perci? Another thing would be meeting her father, since she'll still take the journey like in the original story. Trying to think of how different that will be, as well as other things like Echidna and the pearls scene; just any scene involving the ocean will be changed to Hades. Any suggestions, just PM me and hopefully the next few chapters will be sent soon


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

When being told there's this camp for children of Olympian gods and other Greek beings, you'd probably be thinking "Is this seriously for fucking real?" After all the crap I've seen, Grover having goat legs, being attacked by man-bull, and of course by my bitch teacher as a bat-demon, I think I took it much better than anyone else. Apparently the Greek gods must have found some good lovers, either that or are just really horny, there's a bunch of siblings/cousins/ other kinds of relatives. Even though it seemed weird, Charon began to explain the history as we walked around. He explained how the Greek gods traveled with Western civilization from Greece to Rome to France to London and finally to America.

We past through some amazing sights, a large strawberry field, statues of old gods, satyrs chasing some girls with some colorful skin, and I mean colorful like green, blue and red. I looked above to see Pegasui flying above as I actually see flying horses. Over the course, Chiron explained how there are different parts of the camp, a sports sections, an amphitheater, a lake for canoeing, a forest for the woodland beings, another forest for monsters, and of course, what camp would be complete without cabins? Apparently there were different cabins for different gods, the Olympians, others are stuck in the Hermes cabin, Cabin 11. I really hope it's not crowded, if so, either Hermes was kinkier than Zeus or there are a lot of neglected gods with kids.

Me and Chiron were at the dining pavilion as I saw this girl approach us, she had lovely blonde hair, grey eyes like steel or thunder clouds, was about my age, had on the orange t-shirts, blue jeans and sneakers as she said, "Hi, I'm Annabeth, welcome to camp. You must be Perci; I helped Chiron while you were out. I gotta say, you're one confusing demigod." I looked between the centaur and the girl I just met as I asked, "Pardon?" Annabeth soon raised her hands like she was guilty and responded, "Sorry, I should explain. See, I was told about what happened; the Fury, the Minotaur, that spell you did and how the areas around you get cold, I... also heard from Grover about your mother... I'm sorry." Mom... I remember how she turned to this... dust and vanished, but I know she's alive... I know it. I tried not to show my sadness, didn't need pity as I said, "Well, hopefully this place will be better than any schools I've-" Annabeth soon finished my sentence but said, "Let me guess, sent to different schools, filed as a trouble maker and have dyslexia, ADHD and also see weird things? It's a demigod thing, ADHD is out battle reflexes, always on our toes, dyslexia means we're meant for Greek, not English. Any other questions?" I gotta admit... the blonde-girl got me. Now I know about my problems, I had another but something I don't think most demigods have. And no, you won't know about it now.

Chiron said to us, "Annabeth, I'll be heading back to the Big House, show Perci where the cabin is, hopefully by tonight she'll be claimed." As the old teacher... trotted away, maybe?...I asked the Annabeth, "What does he mean by claim? I'm not some lost pet." Annabeth looked to me as she explained, "Well, it means you are recognized by your divine parent, showing your heritage and maybe get a better sense of your powers. Seems you make places cold and dark, might be a daughter of the North Wind Boreas, or maybe someone else. I was claimed by Athena, goddess of wisdom and war."

I had to come back as to why a virgin goddess has a daughter, but I did want to wonder on my own divine parent. I heard of how many gods were into all kinds of things by using transformation, especially Apollo the omnisexual freak... I wondered if my mother was actually in a relationship with Aphrodite, weirder things have happened and it would explain why I'm a lesbian myself. Soon Annabeth took me to this old, ran-down cabin with two snakes coiling around a stick with wings, kind of like what hospitals use, that means it's the Hermes Cabin. Annabeth said, "I'll see you at the dining pavilion and then we'll play capture the flag, hope to get you on my team." With this weird introduction to the world of gods, monsters and half-breeds, then it got stranger.

Unfortunately, I was right about the cabin being full... these gods either didn't like their kids or were really horny. Maybe even both. All the bunks were full and it seems most slept on the floor in sleeping bags; Chiron might as well make this cabin into an area of tents... at least people will have some privacy and maybe their own cot. I looked around as the boys whistled at me, probably haven't seen a new girl in a while as the girls themselves wondered who was my parent, but I was hoping they were interested too. I was greeted by a guy a few years older than I was as he had blonde hair, muscular, blue eyes and wearing the camp shirt along with some green shorts. He came up to say, "Well, well, a new kid, huh? Welcome to Cabin 11, I'm Luke, son of Hermes and cabin counselor, not exactly in that order."

I nodded saying, "Perci Jackson daughter of... not sure." Luke looked to me with his blue eyes as he said, "Hmm... I heard about that Minotaur fight and what happened, you could be an ice demigod or magic demigod like Hecate." I shook my head as he shrugged, "Either way, you're welcomed here for now. Just be careful of some in this cabin, like anything personal." I rolled my eyes saying, "Only thing I have personal are the clothes on my back." I looked at what I was wearing; my black shirt with the red outlines were ripped, my red sneakers were still good, but my denim shorts were now ripped, as I hope no boys will want to see the back side. Luke said, "Well, I'll get you some new stuff and train you a bit." I looked to him, "Train? We're seriously going to learn to fight?" Luke chuckled as he led me to a bunk saying, "You're like us now, Perci, unfortunately the life of ignorance is over. For now on, it's either fight or be killed by god or monster. Don't worry, I'll help you out. But for tonight, that remains to be seen."

For a few hours we trained, mostly running, dodging, seeing what weapons I could be good at. I'm trying with a sword, decent at archery but feel like I wanted something more... unique than the classic Greek styles. I soon met other campers like the Ares cabin; geez, that war god has some angry children. For example, Clarisse La Rue, man, I think the god had to fuck a gator for her, she's tougher than rusty nails. Luckily, if there's one thing I learned from the schools, don't mess with her type.

I met the Hephaestus cabin and they seemed nice; although their cabin looked more like a military bunker and the inside was heated like Hell. Charles, the cabin leader, was a nice guy, hopefully, he'll change some images of guys due to Gabe. As for me, thanks to Luke and his skills as a thief, I was able to get some camp shirts, the orange one with the "Camp Half-Blood" and Pegasus, some new jeans and wore my red sneakers, I might stop near Aphrodite and see if they can get my some new undergarments if they don't treat me like a fashion project. With my new clothes, the horns called us for dinner.

The pavilion was filled as plates could summon whatever we wanted to eat. After all the gross food at the schools, I could finally eat my favorite foods. Meatloaf with Tony's seasoning, mashed potatoes with butter sauce, hot rolls, red cookies (basically cherry flavored) with chocolate chips and the goblets created cherry Dr. Pepper. I could eat like that forever and have no regrets. My mom use to make it all the time, she's amazing. I stared into my drink and knew I'd find my mom again, I had to. When finishing my third plate with the Hermes cabin, Luke showed me something; apparently, they had to give thanks to the gods by dumping part into a giant fire.

Now the place smelled of burning good food. I dumped a slice of meatloaf, gave a cookie and said, "To... whoever my parent is." I hoped it'd reach the right person and not to the wrong one. Luke said, "It's a tradition my dad made up when he was like... a day old." I looked to him and said, "Seriously? A day old?" He shrugged saying, "Well, it involved Apollo's cows and burning two and offered them to his family. But hey, lots of people do weird things." I kind of guessed he was right, but I couldn't judge. We walked back to the Hermes seating as he said, "So, how was your first day?" I thought about it and how many times I nearly got trampled, drowned, hollered at for being young and hot, as I said, "Not bad. So what's with this Capture the Flag?" The horns blew as Luke said, "Time to see."

Chiron explained the teams and rules, luckily no killing and there were borders for it. It takes place in the forest where monsters are hiding with the creek as the boarder. Flag has to be visible and defended by your team and the creek serves as the boarder. Lucky for Annabeth, she got me since the Hermes, Athena, and Apollo against the other cabins. Some were smaller than the Hermes cabin, but all together made a big army. All and all I was not ready; and what else, I got on border patrol.

I stood leaning on a tree by the creek as the water glistened in whatever moon light past through the canopy. I was armed with a large shield on my left arm and a regular bronze sword in my right. The armor I was wearing weighed a ton on my body with the chest plate and braces. I could hear the fights going on with the red team as it appeared we, the blue team, got their flag. I whistled as no monsters appeared, but couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, like some eyes were being pinned on me. I heard a voice, the same voice I've heard while fighting monsters, telling me, "Keep your guard up; Ares's children will be after you." I rolled my emerald eyes saying, "Thanks for the advice, but mind if I ask who are you? Why did you appear in my life and why now?!" It was just me talking to myself when it responded, "You'll see. A great challenge awaits you, child; and a reward will be given." I pondered on that when all of a sudden, I heard a growling. I steadied my weapon to look where it was coming from. I heard it and rustling, I thought, "Okay, maybe a kid transformed..." However, I was wrong.

I looked to see a massive dog about the size of a bear come out of the darkness as it has black fur, sharp teeth and a serpent tail, and I mean a serpent for a tail, as it's eyes glowed like blood. I shivered in fear as I said, "Uh... nice dog... thing..." I raised my shield and sword when the thing charged at me, why must things charge?

The beast roared as it came at me with speed, I had little training and probably high chances of dying. When it came close, its claws swiped at me, but I managed to dodge the attack and gave a quick stab with my blade. It roared as it was wounded as I was now determined to show I can defend myself. I had help from that voice last time, but this time, I'm on my own. I twirled my blade a bit as it used my sword to tap on the shield when the dog looked at me like it was out for blood. I gave it a "Bring it on bitch!" face, and hope it was a girl, as the creature ran to me with its teeth bared. With a quick turn, the beast ran past me, however, with it was a quick stab to the throat when the dog thing roared in immense pain. Seemed the wound was deep for my blade was soon lodged in its neck; I tried pulling it out, but that damn serpent tail tried to poison me with its venom, snapping at me to back away. It proved effective as I stood defenseless with my shield and a wounded dog-monster. One would think I have the advantage, but not really, the monster still had strength like a bear with a snake for a tail, while I had only a shield as well as hit and run ideas. So, I was basically screwed.

I hated this, I really hated this; I find out I'm a demigod and first day at camp I'm going to be killed by a monstrous dog. I really needed some help, "This place is filled with demigods and half-humans and no one can hear me scream?!" I thought. The wounded beast charged ahead and an idea came to mind. It was probably dumb, but I decided to use my shield like a Frisbee. When coming at me fast, I quickly undid the strap on my shield and threw it at the monster's face. The heavy weight and monster's own speed meant big damage to the creature's face. I rolled out of the way as the monster crashed to the ground. It's snout appeared broken as gold...blood (?) dripped. Good news it was badly injured; bad news, I'm out of weapons.

Now was really a good time for the others to appear. I lost all my weapons, left my Minotaur horn back at the cabin, and now have an angry beast ready to have me for dinner. I couldn't die here, I need to find out about my mother, who I really am. Is was too lost in thought to see the beast coming over to swipe me with its giant claws. I was knocked back by the sheer force, the claws making a big dent in my armor when landing on the ground.

I probably had some bruised ribs after that swing, but wasn't dead. I looked up to see the monster coming up on me slowly, growling and hissing at my wounded body. I was out of options when I just told it, in a weak manner, "Stop...!" My body was on fire, in pain and no one could hear me. Anger boiled up inside me; I couldn't be an outcast, not here, not like in school. I thought this place was to have everyone's back, so where were they? Did the campers forget me? Did Chiron and Grover forget me? My anger boiling up more when I yelled, "I said...STOP!" I must have done something because the area got darker

The creek was darker than before when new growling was heard. The wounded monster turned to find a friend, except of looking like a bear, more like a giant, black wolf with red eyes. The wolf growled in fury until it howled loudly. Literally coming out of the shadows were a bunch of smaller black wolves that surrounded me and my opponent. None seemed focused on me, but slowly moved to the wounded monster as it tried to defend itself. "Perci!" I looked up to see Annabeth and the other campers coming in.

Annabeth hopped down a slope to tend to my wounds while Luke guarded me from the monsters. The black wolves paid us no mind, they only ganged up on the bear-like monster, piling up on it, sinking their silver fangs into the skin. The campers watched in horror as monster turned on monster until the thing that tried to kill me was now a fur pelt. The big wolf howled for the others, the pack just melted into the ground like water and vanished, except the alpha. It just walked up to, growling at Luke and Annabeth, who were being defensive. Chrion arched an arrow back, intending to kill the beast when I told them all, "Wait!" My body was in pain when I tried to stand up. Annabeth tried to stop me, "Perci! Stop, that's a Hellhound!" Luke kept his sword aimed but told me, "Listen to Annabeth, you don't know what this thing will do." I told the blondes, "This thing just saved me." I shoved Luke aside and faced the giant wolf. Our eyes met when I bent down and told him, "Thank you. Good boy." I extended my arm out, but the giant wolf didn't growl, but instead rubbed his head on me. That's when everyone started looking at me funny.

"What's wrong?" I asked as everyone looked horrified, like I was a monster too. I noticed a dark red light glowing around me; I looked around to find it coming from above me. A glowing red, two-pronged spear shaped like a U with a circle in the center, floated above me. I saw that symbol once before, I wondered a bit on who's symbol it belonged to until it hit me. However, Chiron and the others bowed when the centaur spoke, "She has been claimed. All hail Persephone Jackson, daughter of Hades, god of the dead, wealth, Lord of the Underworld."

Chapter 5

So... my dad is god of the underworld. People are probably wondering, "Oh, that's great! You have an awesome parent!" Well...people sort of kept a distance from me after that. When the hellhound was down, people sort of tried to stay away, even in the Hermes cabin; only people who didn't do that were Annabeth, Grover, Luke and Chiron, least I could rely on them, hopefully. I walked back to the Hermes cabin, not that I was in any rush. The large hellhound that saved me followed besides me like a new pet. I rubbed his black fur as he made one of those doggy noises to show he liked it. "Despite being the size of a rhino, you're a just a big softy, aren't you?" I cooed and made nice with my new pet. I really needed a name for him though..."How about...Pluto?" I asked as he just shook his head. Chuckling, I gave a better name, "Okay, how about Shade?" He seemed to like it as he licked my face. However, he then ran forward and disappeared in a flash. "There goes my dog..."

I saw Annabeth waiting by the entrance of my cabin when asking, "What do you want? Come to say I'm a freak now and don't want to see me?" Brain-girl looked confused as she said, "Perci, relax, we're all different here, but they do have a good reason to avoid you...after all you're a child of the Big Three and that's not good." I raised a brow in confusion, I remember Chiron teaching the class on how the Big Three, the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, were very powerful, and were great people that did amazing things, so how was it bad now? Chase told me, "Look, Chiron wants to meet with you tomorrow, but for now, just get some sleep." I wasn't going to argue on that, I took of this heavy battle armor and headed into the cabin.

I didn't have a bunk, just a sleeping bag Luke provided me as it was placed in the "girls section" next to my Minotaur horn. I didn't even want to get out of the camp clothes, I just laid down, fully clothed and looked up at the ceiling to think. Hades...my father is the god of the underworld. I guess that's why I felt some sort of liking to him at the museum, and why it was darker when meeting with monsters. I guess the voice I've heard during the fights was also him; well, at least he's watching over me, or under me. I wondered what I could do as a demigod; maybe I could raise the dead and have zombie minions. I could use them to make me my own cabin, that'd be nice. Maybe Shade was sent from my dad as a guardian. He's a bit late on buying my affections. I soon drifted to sleep, after the day I've had, I could sleep like a dead person. Oh man...bad pun. Unfortunately, my dreams weren't exactly pleasant.

When I had my dream, I was what looked like a sandy beach during a thunderstorm. The clouds were black, lightning was roaring all over the sky, the waves were high and dangerous, clashing with lightning that neared the ground. I could feel the wind blowing, the sea breeze stinging my eyes, and from what I could see, a black horse and an eagle were battling. The horse tried using its hooves to hit the bird, while the eagle kept swooping down with its claws. I was so confused on what was going on; I kept looking at the animals to see that they shifted to humans. One was in a blue toga, the other a sea green one as they wrestled for something. The man in the blue toga yelled, "Return what's been stolen!" Both of them were angry and from there, my vision went black.

I didn't wake up, but had another dream. I found myself at some black palace made of obsidian with dead guys standing guard in different uniforms such as Greek soldiers or US policemen. I wondered why I was here; I went forward to see. The doors were left wide open as I could see the entry hall made of bronze for the floor and the walls were decorated with gold, silver, with vases filled with floors, but they were made of precious metals and jewels. Whoever lived in this place could buy the whole US if not the world.

I walked through the whole place to see two thrones, one made of onyx with skulls, and another made of silver with flowers. On the black throne, I could see a man with pale skin, black, flaming robes with people moving around in the fabric, with hair and eyes to match. The man sat with a two pronged spear in his hand as he looked to me; he had a healthy, slightly loud voice, "I see you're admiring my home, I modeled it after Olympus." I looked to the man, I didn't know what was going on, but he really looked like the man from a previous dream, the one taking place in the 1920's. I had wide eyes and said, "F-father?" He nodded his head and said, "Yes, Persephone, it is me. I'm sorry for our... meeting couldn't be in real life." I scolded my father, I know it seemed wrong, but I want answers. "How come you didn't visit? Why did you let my mother put up with that slob, that piece of shit, Gabe?!" Hades, my father, the big bad god that people feared, sighed and...looked sad.

Usually people see him as angry all the time like the Hulk, but he looked depressed like the answer was painful to say. "I know it was bad," he said, "I never wanted that to happen, not to your mother. She put up with that mortal for you, my daughter. His...pungent odor, can drive monsters away, at least those not under my control. I did my best to keep you safe, Persephone, but...monsters will always be attracted to our children, especially when your my daughter." I was depressed to say the least; my mother always made sacrifices, even for me but the fact she put up with Gabe...I took a deep breath and looked to my father, asking him, "Why am I here? Why show me this gilded palace?" Hades looked to me as a green circle made of mists appeared and from it showed images; a hotel being blown up by lightning, monsters chasing a girl and a few others, a boy living near the sea, and a whole bunch of other stuff. "Now that you have been discovered, Persephone, you are in danger. The Fury is my subordinate, but I do not know why she sought you that day."

I tried to remember the museum and that old bat saying shit about a lightning bolt. "Mrs. Dodds...said I stole some lightning bolt. That's just crazy, where could I keep a lightning bolt? Under my pillow?" I nervously laughed when my father told me, "Persephone, all will be explained, but know this. I am not the bad guy and I too have been wronged. Also know, there are gifts for you, but only when you begin to learn the truth." Confused, I wanted to know more, but my dream was collapsing; the darkness covered my vision, the gilded palace disappeared, so too did my father.

When I woke up, I saw Annabeth's face and her body shaking me awake. I looked to see most of my cabin mates were asleep and Annie was in the same attire: blue shorts, red sneakers, and the orange camp shirt, swear to my dad I'll be sick of orange by the end of all this, wish they had other colors. Annabeth told me, "Chiron wanted to speak with you, says its important. So get up and get dressed." Looked at myself, luckily I was already dressed.

Since I slept in my clothes, I decided to just head over to the Big House where Chiron was; him and his grumpy god friend. Luckily Mr. D wasn't there, but what Chrion said was a bit rude; "You should have never have been born, child." Like I said, rude. "You know you shouldn't say that to someone unless you hate them, horse-ass."

Chrion shook his head when he explained, "That's not what I mean, Perci. It's complicated, but listen. About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx. However, Zeus fell in love with a mortal woman some time ago, from that union, a daughter was born, a demigod child of Zeus. Zeus broke the oath he forced on his brothers. Before she and a few others could make it to camp, Hades, your father, was furious and sent monsters of the underworld to stop this child. She sacrificed herself to protect the other demigods, but nearly died."

He pointed to a tree over in the distance, a large pine tree that was on the hill, "Zeus saved his daughter from death and going to your father by transforming her into the tree you see. With her sacrifice, a barrier was made to protect demigods from monsters, a safe haven for her kind. That was the last time we heard of a child of the Big Three existing. We're unsure if Poseidon broke the oath, but now you're here, which means Hades must have broken it as well."

I thought back to my father's words in my dream, when he said "I am not the bad guy and I too have been wronged." I guess this was part of it, Zeus forced him into an oath and yet my uncle couldn't keep it in his pants. Still though, I read of how Hades was the mature brother, better than Zeus or Poseidon. However, I thought of the dream I had, the one with the pale guy from the 1920's and the gorgeous woman in the alley. My mom's name was in it and the pale man...actually looked like Hades from my dream last night. I then said, "Well...that sucks for Thalia, I guess. Don't get me wrong, what Hades did to her was bad, even by his standards, but you can't blame the guy for what happened. Zeus forced Hades and Poseidon into an oath that he couldn't keep himself. Hypocritical at its finest. Still...I don't know if Hades would break the oath, he always seemed more of a mature and honorable guy." Chiron sighed to say, "I know, Perci, that's why I was so confused about the truth. But we can't forget that you're here, and you're his daughter. There's also another reason I've brought you here, Perci. Have you had a dream?"

I decided to keep the dream of meeting Hades to myself; after all, if I told them my dad said, "Don't trust them" that would be bad. I told them of the storm at a beach and the two guys in togas fighting and one of them yelling "Return what's been stolen!" Chiron looked really intrigued after telling him about it all. He then told me, "Perci, there's one more thing that you must do. Go to the attic and see the Oracle." I looked really confused when he told me that; a fortune teller in the Big House's attic? Is that better than the basement? I asked, "And why's that? What do I have to get from this Oracle?" Chiron told me, " A prophecy, if what I think is right, then the Oracle will give you a prophecy. Be sure to return once you're done. Assuming you're still sane." Well...that's helpful.

The attic was immensely creepy to say the least. I saw some pickled monster heads and body parts, dented shields, claws, and dusty monster bodies that looked ready to come alive. I can say it needed to be cleaned up, maybe make it a small museum. Chiron told me that it was where demigods take trophies and old weapons up these like a storage unit. Hard to believe an Oracle would be living in a dusty attic. Then it came to me, the Oracle wasn't "living"

Sitting on an old wooden chair was some hippie mummy with a worn out tie-dye shirt, withered skin, straw hair and yellowed teeth. As I approached, her hollow eye sockets glowed green as a mist came out of her mouth like bad breath. The corpse spoke, "Come, child of Hades, and ask your question." I was freaked out by this at first but toughened up to ask, "I'd like to know about my destiny...if you don't mind." The Oracle began to speak and it was confusing.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _But be loved by one at the journey's end_

With that said, the corpse died down (no pun intended) and went back to being Halloween decoration. That prophecy thing was really confusing, but I had my answer and decided to get out as quickly as possible.

I told Chiron and Grover the prophecy as my director was lost in thought while my vegetarian friend chewed on Mr. D's Diet Coke can. How do goat and satyrs eat metal like that? Chiron then broke from his cloud of thought, "A god in the west...Perci I'm afraid the only being that far west from Olympus is your father, Hades." I sighed and tried to wrap my head around this. I asked, "You think my father stole Zeus's precious toy? For what reason?" My centaur teacher explained, "Hades was forced into an oath his brother couldn't keep, with a war among the Olympians, his kingdom could expand in size to the point he could invade Olympus with an army. Hades hasn't been loved much by his family, I'm sure he holds no feelings and would want to see them brought to ruin. However, that is only my guess. In any case, a quest has now been issued and you must be ready to leave tomorrow. Perci, you are allowed two companions on your journey to the entrance of the Underworld. Speak with your father, do whatever you can to prevent this war." I took a deep breath, "Sure...piece of cake..." I turned to Grover, "So, my goat legged friend, want to go save the world?"

Grover choked on his can from the sudden surprise. He asked, "Me? Really?" I laughed a bit when telling him, "Well yeah, so far you're one of the only other people here able to look at me like I'm not a freak." He nodded "Yes" for a response, but didn't seem all that ecstatic about it. I thought for a bit on who else to bring when Mr. D came over with a box. "Hey, Peppy Johnson, mail call for ya."

I didn't even know this camp got mail, but who'd send me something? "Uh...thanks." I told the suspended Olympian. The box wasn't that big, probably held a few items as the "From" tag was blank. Chiron told me, "It's a bit rare a camper gets outside items. Might as well see what's inside child." My curiosity was at its peak enough as it was so I gave the box a look inside.

The box had quite a number of items inside. First thing I saw was a black T-shirt with a skull at center of it, along with some grey pants and some sneaker-like boots. There was a small note card on top of the clothes, reading "Decided you should travel in style, you'll thank me later. P.S: Some gifts from daddy." I was fine with new clothes, had enough orange for one day. However, was weary on the other "gifts". Taking the clothes out I found two small boxes underneath, one blue and the other red. I took them out and decided to show what else I got. In the small blue box, appeared a skull ring made of silver with two black eye sockets. In the red box, revealed a gold ring but the piece of jewelry had red heart made of a ruby. I told the guys, "Clothes and jewelry, I guess Aphrodite sent me some items." Mr. D took a sip of his Diet Coke, "Looks like something she'd send," he told me, "now get packed and don't get killed."


End file.
